You Promised
by 3Mindy3
Summary: "NO! Promise me Elphie!" she said before holding out her pinky. "You have to pinky swear to me that we will be friends forever, no matter what happens!" Glinda and Elphaba friendship. Nominated for "Best Angst" in 4th Annual Wicked Awards.


**This takes place sometime after "I'm Not That Girl" but before "One Short Day"**

_**WARNING: THIS FANFIC MAY CAUSE DEPRESSION! It gets quite angsty!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked/Galinda/Glinda The Good/Elphaba/Elphie/Fiyero/Fifi/Yero**

**This story has been nominated for the award of "Best Angst" in The Fourth Annual Wicked Awards! Thank you for the support, I'm honored. **

**

* * *

**

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Please Elphie PLEASE?"

"NO! I am not letting you paint my fingernails pink!" said Elphaba exasperatedly.

Galinda pouted and flopped back on her bed, arms crossed.

"But it's not fair! I'm so bored! All you ever do is _read. _Besides, pink goes good with green!" the blonde insisted.

"There is no way in Oz I am letting you near me with that make-up kit of yours!" Elphaba countered as she flipped the page in her book.

"Silly Elphie! Nail polish isn't makeup! Well if not pink, what about purple?"

"No."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Green?"

"That's not funny."

"Yellow?"

"No…wait, you have yellow nail polish?"

Galinda nodded her head excitedly and showed her the bottle.

"It's called Yellow Brick Nails!"

"That's a really stupid name." Elphaba said distractedly, trying to read.

"That's it!" Galinda said angrily. She snatched the book from Elphaba's hands and slammed it shut.

"No more reading! You're already too smart for your own good you know." Galinda scolded. Elphaba reacted and tried to snatch it back but fell off her bed in the process. Galinda paused for a moment before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Elphaba glared at her and stood up, brushing off the dust that had found home on her navy skirt.

"It's not funny Galinda!" she complained, getting very annoyed. Galinda fought to control her giggles. She finally controlled herself and held her side, trying to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry…that was just…what you would do…for a _book_!" she said in between laughs. Elphaba glared at her for a moment then started laughing too.

"Okay, okay! It's a _little_ funny!" she said, controlling herself much sooner than Galinda had. She sat back down on the bed.

"Are you going to give me my book back now?" she asked hopefully. Galinda clutched the book to her heart and shook her head with a wicked smile.

"Nope! You and I are going to have friend time!" She said excitedly, lying down on her stomach on her bed. "Tell me something you've never told _anyone_ before!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her elbow.

"I already told you something! Remember?"

"No when?" Galinda asked sharply.

"That night! After the Ozdust, remember? You told me...you and Fiyero are going to be…_married_." Galinda giggled.

"Oh, I remember now!" she laughed before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"_Nothing_ Elphie."

"What's _wrong_?" Galinda sighed and pushed a blond curl out of her face.

"I don't know if it's going to happen!" she suddenly wailed.

"What's not going to happen?" Elphaba asked, a little annoyed at her friend's melodramatic demeanor.

"Fiyero and I! Our dream wedding! Ever since the day Dr. Dillamond got fired he has been distant and moodified! He never talks to me, or he tunes me out with his thoughts. His thoughts, Elphie! He's been _thinking_!" Galinda flopped down and buried her face in her pillow.

"Which _really _worries me!" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Elphaba was slightly amused at Galinda's reaction to Fiyero thinking…though it_ did_ surprise even her. Elphaba went over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it Galinda, Fiyero adores you! If you saw the way he looked at you…" she said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Galinda turned her head to face Elphaba, wisps of hair over her eyes.

"Truly?" she asked in a pathetic tone. Elphaba gave the most convincing smile she could muster.

"Truly…you have nothing to worry about."

Galinda bounced up and smiled.

"Thanks Elphie! You're the bestest, you know that?" she said throwing her arms around Elphaba's neck. Elphaba hesitantly returned the hug. She wasn't at all used to hugs.

"So I've been told." Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

"No it's _true_!" Galinda said seriously, nodding her head slowly. She squealed suddenly, causing Elphaba to cover her ears in shock.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just so _wonderful_! I've had so many friends, but I've never had a _best_ friend like you Elphie!" she said excitedly. Elphaba stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Best friends?" Galinda nodded excitedly.

"Yes! We are best friends right?" she asked, looking slightly worried. Elphaba smiled faintly.

"Yes I suppose we are." She replied. Galinda squealed again and hugged her tight. Suddenly her face turned very serious.

"Elphie, promise me we'll be friends _forever_." She said seriously.

"Forever is a long time Galinda, you don't know what can happen." Elphaba reasoned.

"NO! Promise me Elphie!" she said before holding out her pinky. "You have to _pinky swear _to me that we will be friends forever, no matter _what_ happens!"

"Pinky swear? Really Galinda?" Elphie said with a skeptical look. Galinda nodded seriously. Elphaba smiled and sighed.

"All right enough, so be it." She said and locked pinky's with her best friend.

"I pinky swear that you and I will be your best friend _forever_, no matter _what _happens."

Glinda the Good let out a choking sob as she saw a black pointed hat laying on the ground where Elphaba had previously been standing. She fell to her knees and crawled to it, bringing it close to her chest. Her shoulders began to shake with violent sobs.

"No! No Elphie…" she wailed into between gasps of air, tears streaming down her face without stop.

"You can't be dead! You can't be dead because you…" she paused for a moment and clutched the hat tighter.

"BECAUSE YOU PROMISED!" she yelled to the empty room before she began to sob even harder.

"You promised Elphie, you promised me!" she choked out, her tears dripping onto the brim of the hat.

"You promised we'd be friends forever!"


End file.
